50 Girl and Her Dog Moments
by Silent Sage
Summary: Despite Kotarou defending his 'lone wolf' status, he knew it was a futile response, especially when walking into the dorm and greeted with a welcoming smile from Chizuru. This is one of the many moments documented in Kotarou's heart while in Mahora.


**50 Girl and her Dog Moments**

**SS**: Happy New Year people! Again, Mahou Sensei Negima and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

#01 – Motion

Originally, Kotarou was working on his homework as Chizuru prepared the evening's meal, but somehow with the radio on, they ended up doing their own version of the tango to Ayaka and Natsumi's surprise when they stepped through the front door.

#02 – Cool

Halfway into a heated discussion with Negi concerning the legitimacy regarding a dropkick halfway through a match, Chizuru placed two large glasses of a rainbow colored drink in front of them, politely commenting how well they were they getting along.

#03 – Young

Kotarou nearly sent a guy flying after the admirer commented on what a good brother he was by accompanying Chizuru grocery shopping.

#04 – Last

Being a half-breed, Kotarou was often picked last during games, but watching the young children at the daycare leave for home, being last wasn't so bad as long as he could walk alongside Chizuru back to the dorms.

#05 – Wrong

Fingers gently traced the scar on her collarbone, grimacing at his hasty action when they first met, but his hand was stopped by Chizuru's hand covering his own.

#06 – Gentle

Chizuru smiled as Kotarou looked at her with remorse, his eyes remembering the day he harmed her, but she gently placed her forehead against his, holding him close and sweetly murmured to him to stop his apologies.

#07 – One

His number one rival would always be Negi, his number one teacher would be Kaede, his number one 'enemy' would be Ayaka, his number one family would be Natsumi, and his number one for everything would always be Chizuru.

#08 – Thousand

Embracing Kotarou close, Chizuru smiled to herself as he froze for a moment before reciprocating her hug; so many hugs later and he was still shy.

#09 – King

They made an odd pair with Chizuru being his queen and Kotarou being the king since she was more than a head taller than him, but when she pointed her flamingo cane at them and yelled "off with their heads," he thought the costumes were perfect.

#10 – Learn

Despite the fact that Chizuru did most of the cooking, Natsumi and Ayaka turned out to be excellent cooks and had no problem passing their skills to Kotarou, which included teaching Kotarou how to make cow-shaped pancakes for an enthusiastic to Chizuru.

#11 – Blur

Before closing his eyes, awaiting the impact of the Count, he could see a rush of auburn hair in his line of vision.

#12 – Wait

Waiting for the bus while it was raining at the bus stop should have been more aggravating, but listening to the droplets hitting the roof while holding Chizuru's hand, suddenly rain didn't seem too bad.

#13 – Change

Standing next Chizuru, he frowned at the major differences in height and vowed to drink at least three cups of milk a day.

#14 – Command

"Don't go out with that guy," Kotarou murmured as he grasped her hand after he pulled her away from one of the college students who requested dinner.

#15 – Hold

Squeezing his hand, she smiled, "The thought to say 'yes' never occurred."

#16 – Need

Kotarou had a very sharp sense of smell and every morning just as consciousness hovered near the distance, he would take a deep breath and inhale the sweet smell of cinnamon and leeks from the kitchen where he knew Chizuru would be.

#17 – Vision

Kotarou was used to seeing the girls from Negi's class dress up, but watching Chizuru step out of her room in a form-fitting Chinese dress, he couldn't help but pause.

#18 – Attention

Taking one of those aging pills, he knocked on the door to the dorm, and heard familiar footsteps walking toward the door.

#19 – Soul

Opening the door, it was a pleasant surprise for Kotarou to actually be the one to look down at Chizuru, but for a moment, he feared she would be unable to recognize him until she smiled and raised a hand to touch his cheek, murmuring "Kotarou."

#20 – Picture

On the bedstand next to his futon, there was a lamp and one picture frame with Kotarou surrounded by Chizuru, Natsumi, and Ayaka.

#21 – Fool

Kotarou was gullible despite his protests, and Chizuru planned on using it to her advantage at every opportunity.

#22 – Mad

Wrapping her arms around herself, Chizuru mentally chastised herself for not holding his hand tighter so that he wouldn't flee from the hospital bed.

#23 – Child

Kotarou may have been a child, but that did not stop from him saving her from the Count's clutches, and despite all that power, all Chizuru saw was the boy who smiled sweetly while eating her meal surrounded by Ayaka and Natsumi.

#24 – Now

"Kota-chan, I'm okay," giggled Chizuru as Kotarou rushed about their house, looking for her luggage of clothing as Chizuru leaned against the wall, holding her swollen belly as her baby signaled it wanted out.

#25 – Shadow

Chizuru blinked as a young man past by her, remincesent of Kotarou but she shook her head ignoring the feeling until her body took command and she found herself grasping the shirt sleeve of the stranger, a strange desire to see his face once more.

#26 – Goodbye

Chizuru stood at the doorway several minutes after Kaede and Kotarou left, a strange pain in her chest lingering in her chest until Kotarou returned from training with Kaede.

#27 – Hide

"What did you wish for?" Chizuru asked as she tied her own wish on the tree branch, but Kotarou merely turned away, blushing slightly from her inquiring eyes.

#28 – Fortune

Staring at the ring Kotarou remembered Chizuru looked at longingly earlier, he clenched his fist against the glass, determined.

#29 – Safe

Chizuru gently combed her fingers through Kotarou's hairs, smiling to herself as Kotarou incoherently mumbled protest before burrowing his head further into her lap as he slept.

#30 – Ghost

Losing the battle against Albert was the key unlocking the memories when he was younger and shunned and bullied because of his half-breed status.

#31 – Book

Story time was a favorite time for her daycare students as they gathered around her, and to Chizuru's delight, in the corner was a wagging tail, eager to keep hidden as she began reading.

#32 – Eye

Waking up, he was taken aback when one day he was looking at Chizuru directly in the eyes, her own shock at his growth spurt clear on her face as well.

#33 – Never

"NOOOOO!" Kotarou roared as he bolted from the door, followed by a giggling Chizuru with a leek in her hand.

#34 – Sing

Listening to the radio while she made dinner was a ritual, but singing to a popular pop song with Kotarou was slowly replacing it.

#35 – Sudden

A seemingly innocuous sneeze and not even a second later, Kotarou could feel a slender hand move his bangs from his forehead and Chizuru's forehead against his own to feel his temperature.

#36 – Stop

Watching him flee from the hospital room, Chizuru reached out for him and felt only air.

#37 – Time

Staring at her back as she disappeared by the corner, he leaned against the wall, mentally calculated the difference in distance in age and height that separated the two, wondering when he would finally catch up.

#38 – Wash

"Do you need help shampooing your hair Kotarou?"

#39 – Torn

"Uh…I-I believe I'm good, Chizuru-nee," mumbled Kotarou as he averted his eyes from Chizuru as she sat beside him, a single terry cloth towel separating them.

#40 – History

Chizuru bit her bottom lip as Kotarou vanished in to the shadows, fear that he would not come back until she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kaede give her a nod that she would watch over him.

#41 – Power

Holding the First-Aid kit in her lap, she gently stroked Kotarou's hair, marveling how the young boy she picked up from the street fared so well in the tournament despite his youth.

#42 – Bother

Natsumi sighed in exasperation as Ayaka dragged Kotarou off to lecture about gentlemanly manners, while Chizuru smiled to herself and cut him a large piece of pie.

#43 – God

If there was any god, then that deity would know better than harm to innocent girl, one so kind to pick up and defend a mongrel like him, thought Kotarou.

#44 – Wall

Leaning against the wall, Chizuru looked up, hearing Kaede and Kotarou converse about their last training bout, and wondered if she was no longer needed.

#45 – Naked

Chizuru looked evenly at Kaede in the eye, baring out her feelings as she handed over Kotarou's wellbeing to Kaede as they trained in the wilderness.

#46 – Drive

As a honed warrior, he was always on guard, but with Chizuru, it felt as if he was always on edge or be the victim of one of her surprise hugs.

#47 – Harm

A finger gently traced the small scars that littered his hands, hands that were slightly smaller than hers, but knew a world completely different that she could not even imagine.

#48 – Precious

Grasping Chizuru's hand tightly in his own as she slept cradled in his embrace, his thumb lightly stroked the golden band that graced itself on her ring finger and held her tighter as he kept her from any harm.

#49 – Hunger

Kotarou remembered nights when he would have to scrounge for food, more than likely, he would be visiting a late night convenience store for a quick bite before moving on to his next target, but as Chizuru handed him a freshly scooped bowl of rice, he felt the urge to eat it as fast as he could and savor the memory of the flavor and the company that surrounded him.

#50 - Believe

Touching the multitude of bandages that surrounded his torso, he swore to himself he would no longer lose, especially in front of Chizuru.

* * *

SS: I really do wanna do a fic. I actually might consider doing one from one of these prompts. haha Anywho, hope you enjoyed the fic! There needs to be more ChizuKota love, both in the fandom and manga.


End file.
